Unravelling feelings
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Yaomomo is in her rut, and that leaves her only Beta friend, Jirou, being with her. This can work...more or less. Momojirou, fem-slash, Omegaverse. Cross-Posted in AO3


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

I also I want to clarify a concept that I think is an original one, or at least not something I had seen before. In this universe, there is a temporal partner/fake partner, normally a omega/alpha being close enough to make the rut less shitty, and also the omega smelling like the alpha in order to avoid other alphas to get to close.

* * *

Unravelling Feelings

Yaomomo was in her rut.

Even if she was an alpha, it was quite moderate. An alpha should be expelling pheromones in a bad mood, speaking louder than anybody else, without mentioning irritability. The young millionaire, on the other hand, had her smell a little stronger than usual, also to wearing a mouth mask.

Her behavior also changed a bit; they had been together more than usual since morning, smelling around her. It was humiliating, but Jirou blushed each time she did, even though she knew it made sense; she was a beta, her scent was a natural neutralizer; she even read on one occasion that in antiquity, they wore sweaty bandanas of beta as a remedy of alphas in a rut. Disgusting, but true.

Apart from that, Yaomomo makes her distance from the omegas and to a lesser extent, other alphas. That had affected most of her friends, because both Todoroki as the other girls were not betas, making Kyouka the only one to make her company. It's not like she complained, yet, she did not need to think about her embarrassing crush now that she was so close.

She should be good in the classroom at least; the air conditioner is ventilated with odor neutralizers to avoid conflicts induced by the instincts. She sits in the corner of the room with Mineta and Todoroki, the first apart from being beta wasn't stupid enough to bother her in that state, and although the young man with duality was an omega, he was not in his heat and he was a temporary couple with Midoriya, that should help avoid problems.

She anyways was watching her every few minutes, hoping that Present Mic was paying more attention to her own voice with perfect pronunciation in English than to her; every time she turned around Yaomomo looked at her notebook with concentration and with furrowed eyebrows. Jirou was not sure to take that as a good sign or not.

She hears a soft whistle beside her, turning over to see the imbecile who held the last place in the class. He wrote in his notebook "You don't need an alpha to have a partner ;)" yeah, with emoji and everything. She had enough self-control to not pick on him and call the attention to the rest of the class, so she was quick to start making the answer; the blond was interested in what she could say, as he expected that message to come with her phone number. When she picked up her own notebook, what Denki saw a large hand occupying the whole sheet, and having the middle finger raised.

Ouch, was not subtle

Before the professor noticed the pathetic attempt of courtship that happened in his class, the doorbell rang stating the class was finished. Jirou was not sure if she was relieved or nervous about having a Yaoyorozu for herself during the whole lunch; that feeling stopped when she saw how the young girl passed her by, running.

"Yaomomo?!"

"Sorry, I, see you when we get back to class!" The girl said as she left at lightning speed, which is abnormal because, as Iida shouted at that moment, it was forbidden to run in the corridors, something that as vice president she knew very well. She turned to see Ashido, who was looking at her with the same surprise as her.

"I, um, I do not know why she-" Kyouka started trying to explain to the pink girl in the name of her friend, but this was interrupted.

"She is in her rut?"Mina speaks, without even looking too upset to see how Yaomomo were running away from her, or how she had avoided her this morning. They were not so close and their scent was not being so strong, but because Mina was also an alpha, she could put two plus two. Jirou nodded, a little surprised by the quick deduction.

They were teenagers, in addition to being in a competitive course; nobody would say anything if she decided to take a few days to avoid bothering others or even be a bit annoyed in general. However, most of the time, this type of behavior was unacceptable, due to the wild and unsophisticated nature that came with stinking and yelling at every comment. If it was not because they were closer, in reality, Earphone Jack would not know about her caste.

With the same calmness with which she asked about the issue, she made a suggestion "Go and look for her, she would be in a lonely place, but I do not think she will be returned to the bedrooms"

The other blinked, a little surprised "But she said-"

"Pay attention to me, I know what I'm telling you" Pinky sounded convinced in her words, although she felt a bit annoyed to suggest that she knew her best friend more because of the dynamics, she decided to listen to her words because she was worried. Hoping to trace her scent, she went for it.

Noticing how the steps were moving away, Ashido turned to Denki "Kaminari, go an prepare those 2000 yen."

"Oh come on, that does not mean anything!"

"My feminine instinct says something else, do not be surprised to see them holding hands soon" The blonde pouted at the smile with mockery of his friend, even refusing to that possibility.

Mina was going to have money in her pocket soon.

. . .

Not knowing of the bets about her, Jirou was following a subtle scent, nonetheless, too familiar for her, to the point that she was sure it would remain in her memory for the rest of her life. Kyouka was going up the stairs, finding fewer and fewer students, until she reached the roof. If it were for trusting her nose, she would almost think she was wrong, access was forbidden to students in that area, and Yaomomo was not one to break the rules. She did not want to be seen by anyone if the vice president was there.

When she opened the looking for her best friend, finally turning towards one of the corners that faced the walls of the entrance; her heartbeat tripled before the image in front of her.

It seemed that Momo's ponytail fell apart at some point since she was with her hair down; her feverish skin from the rut glowed with sweat, the mask on the floor while she held an object in her hands that smelled vehemently. Speaking of aromas, now it was much more noticeable and in spite of not being an omega, she believed that her senses began to be clouded by it; she wanted to reveal her neck and beg her to bite.

Hell, were pheromones or was she so desperate?

The taller girl raised her eyes to realize that she was not the only one there, blushing as she choked back a moan of shame. "J-Jirou?!"

"Err, hey; I know you said you preferred to be alone, but Ashido told me I should follow you and-wait, is not that mine? "She points to the object Yaomomo had in her hands, which she could now observe more. Jirou offered her handkerchief in case the mask was not enough, but she hoped that she would use it to breathe, not to inhale all the aroma of it as if it were a rose. And now that she thought about it, that was not any smell, it was her.

Both girls reached levels of red that Recovery girl probably would not qualify as healthy.

"I-I'm sorry, the hormones are acting and I could not help it, although it's not really an excuse-"

"N-No, it's okay! It's better than using some chemical to avoid the scent or something like that, there's no problem!" Even though logic told her that she had to use it only to control her condition, the idea that she smelled it not by the neutralizer, but for her, make her heart beat so loud she was scared Yaomomo could hear it.

They stayed a few minutes in silence, Jirou felt that the tension increased every second and that was not making her too comfortable. She ran a hand over the back of her neck, daring to look at her face again. "Hey, are you really okay? I do not really know what you're going through, but you can usually handle it. "

Yaomomo bit her lip a bit, looking almost so conflicted that when they were stuck in the exam to get the provisional license. With her eyes still on the ground, she finally replied: "I'll be fine, today it's being, um, unexpectedly difficult, I think I'll control it."

"Would it help if I hug you?" This time the best student in the class turned to see her, as soon as the other notice that she was blushing again "I-I mean, my scent should help, right?" And she really, really wanted to have her near at that moment; she really was desperate.

Momo seemed to consider it a moment, before answering "Yes" she stood up from her seat, and without saying much more, she embraces her. Even with the uniform, Jirou felt how feverish she was for her rut, Yaomomo's face was on the side of her head, sniffing without dissimulation, making her blush.

 _ _"Come on, this was my idea, and friends have hugs sometimes, do not they? Why am I so nervous? Gods, I hope she would not notice it"__ She thought to herself; It would be too embarrassing if she asked him why she smelled nerves in her, but finally she has some mercy and doesn't ask. She could feel the other one, moving her nose down her neck, even without separating her arms from her body. Jirou really hoped that her knees would not let her down on this.

At one point her nose went to the point where Jirou's neck and shoulder began, just above her scent gland. Even with the clothes on, she could feel more sensitive to be near her lover, moaning a little against her ear when she noticed the contact.

Yaoyorozu pulled away suddenly, feeling extremely regretful "I'm so sorry! I should have noticed that it was too much, it's something private, obviously I- "

"I-It's okay!" She cut her off, praying to any of the eight million gods that could hear her so her best friend would not notice how much she wanted her to do it again. "I-It was my idea, was not it? It's the best, there is a more concentrated aroma. You can continue, seriously. "

Even without words, Jirou noticed the internal conflict that the girl with gray eyes had as if it really was a problem to hug her again and continue. It is not as if Jirou understood what the problem was; of course, it was not normal to be so close to there, but she told her that it was fine, it was a favor from one friend to another, right?

It's not that she had any idea of her intentions...

Under a little glance, letting her hair cover her eyes, and separating herself from the lowest girl. "I'm sorry, really; better not see each other until we return to classes" with that phrase, she seemed determined to leave the roof, although Jirou managed to confront her in time.

"Wait! What's going on? I told you it's okay, really! "

"No, it's not! You are very kind, and I am taking advantage of you. "

"You have everything wrong, I am the one who is taking advantage of you! I really wanted you to continue! "

Those words finally managed to stop Yaomomo, who turned to see her with eyes as big as they could be "What?"

Well, shit, now she had screwed up. She had not had plans to confess, much less in this way; after all, she was completely out of her league. The most attractive of the class, the most intelligent, rich, an incredible quirk, and alpha; she did not want to ruin their friendship just because of their stupid feelings. __"It seems that I already eliminated that possibility"__ she said to herself, feeling idiotic about the whole thing.

There was no going back.

"Yaomomo, I like you, I really like you. I was very excited to spend these days with you, and if you let me hug you, I probably would not want to leave at all" She was probably getting more than she would let out normally, however, Jirou could not stop, it must have been the nerves.

In spite of everything, Yaoyorozu didn't go away with that statement, on the contrary; she came back to her side looking surprised as if somehow it was a surprise to fall in love with her. Momo stood in front of her, before asking "Do you mean it?"

She nodded this time, fearing that if she opened his mouth again she would let out more embarrassing confessions. Momo bit her lip for a moment, blushing a little more; Jirou wanted to simply hug her in the neck and kiss her until she couldn't think, let her bite his neck until her essence stayed with her, play stupidly romantic songs, snuggle together in the movie nights and sleep next to her in her bed.

At what point did she fall in love with her so much?

Because she was so lost in her thoughts, she almost lost her words, and without a doubt, it was something she did not want to do. "I did not want to be with you just for being a beta, I wanted to be with you for being you."

"Eh?"

"T-That's why I was smelling your handkerchief; I did not try to calm down, I did it because it smelled like you" Jirou blushed a little more, not believing what she was hearing; The girl of her dreams was declaring to her? "That's the reason I came here, I thought if we went to a place together, I would end up doing something stupid like growling at anyone who came near you; I really wanna be with you-"

That was it, she was not going to resist now that she knew that her feelings were mutual. Grabbing her face, she brings her closer and kisses her; as many nights she dreamed. Her lips were as soft as a cloud, with a slight strawberry flavor of her lip balm, her nose was flooded with the scent of the alpha and she wanted to get lost in it as much as in her arms. It did not take long to feel how the other began to encircle her waist, bringing her closer.

They caught air when they parted, not so much for the kiss, but for the emotion of it, while their bodies reminded her that yes, this was happening. Kyoka's smile did not wait, however, it seemed that Yaomomo still had a doubt in her mind.

"Ji-Kyoka, can I start courting you officially?" Her heartbeat doubled at those words, though she almost laughed at the comment. Of course, from a family like Yaoyorozu she would ask in an official way; although for the circumstances she did not have any gift at hand to give her. Not that she wanted such a thing.

"Yes" There was nothing else to say between them, the alpha, her alpha, returned the smile, before kissing her again in the solitude of the roof.

This was definitely worth skipping lunch.

* * *

...FUCK I can't believe how much time this took me to "edit".

And for "edit" I mean using two different apps because my english still sucks and I don't have a beta reader-if you are interesting please contact me, Im desperate-.

I just love this pairing and this fandom doesn't have enough f/f, but honestly almost any fandom has enough wlw. Also, I love the idea of omegaverse, but I think there is a lot of potential besides fucking.

That all, I hope you liked!


End file.
